


I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU ROMAN!

by Bliss3240



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood and Torture, Caring, Double Anal Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, Other, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconsciousness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: Roman Reigns Gets Kidnapped By Braun Strowman and Drew McIntyre. What Do they have Planned For Him?Contains Violence Fluff and Smut and Torture





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Bobby Lesley vs Roman Reigns
> 
> PS This is Going to be One Long Chapter Just a little Heads Up
> 
> XOXO enjoy

( Beginning)

Roman Reigns was One Step Away from Facing The Beast Brock Lesenr at Summerslam.

After His Match Against Bobby Lasley, He went Looking for Seth But Couldn't Find Him anywhere.

He Looks around To ask Somebody and He Spots Ronda Rousey. He Walks over to Ronda Who is Chatting with Natalya and Pulls Her Aside.

She Looks at Him with Confusion and Says " Have You Seen Seth I've Looked Everywhere for him."

She sighs and says " I haven't Seen Him since His Match But if I see Him I'll Let you know."

He Smiles and she Returns Back to Natalya Telling her about the Situation. Roman Thinks for a Minute Then Walks to His Locker room.

After Getting to His Locker Room He Quickly Takes a Shower Then Changes into a Black Tank Top and Gray Jeans. He Grabs his Suitcase and Heads to The Parking Lot.

As Roman is walking, He Gets the feeling that He's being watched. So he looks around to find only a Few Cars in the Parking Lot.

He Shrugs and Walks to His Car Until He Feels something hit him from behind. Before Everything Went Black He Saw Someone walking up towards him.

############################

When Roman Wakes up he's in a unfamiliar Place. He Looks around the Room Noticing a Table across the Room and a Few Objects on the Table that he can't make out.

He Tried to Get Up But Noticed that His Hands were tied behind his back. After Many Attempts of Trying to get his hands free he knew it was pointless.

 A Few Minutes later and He Sees a Door Open and sees two People Walk in. He Can't quite Make out who They are Because his Vision was still Fuzzy.

The Two Mysterious People Walk up to Him Pulling Him Up Dragging him to The Other side of The room.

He Feels His Wrists Get untied and He Gets Handcuffed to a Pole That's attached to the Ceiling.

One of The Two People Walks up to Him Caressing his Cheek and Says "Such a Beautiful Face and Body it would be a shame to see it Ruined."

Roman Recognized That Familiar Scottish Accent and he knew exactly who it was.

He Grins weakly and says "D-Drew? W-Why are you doing this?" Drew Chuckles and says "You didn't think I'm in this by myself  did you?"

Drew Motions for Someone to Come and he Comes Face to Face with The Monster Among Men Braun Strowman.

Confusion Hit Roman as He Thought to Himself "Why would Drew and Braun Want me? Unless They Want Me For Something else."

He was Snapped out of his Thoughts as a Hand Slapped Him Across his Face. Braun Smirks and Says "Let's see if your Tougher than Your Boys."

Braun Runs his Hands down Roman's Chest then Rips His Black Tank Top off his body Revealing His Tan Toned Muscular Chest.

Braun and Drew Look at Each Other Getting the Same idea and Drew says    "Let's Have Some Fun Shall We Braun?"

Braun Nods and Whispers something in Drew's Ear. Drew Smirks and Walks over to the Table Grabbing Two Objects and walking back over to Braun Handing him One of The Objects.

 Drew Pulls Out A Pocket Knife from His Back Pocket. Roman Grins saying "Whatcha Doing with That Knife? If Your Gonna Kill Me Then Do It"

Drew Looks Nervously at Braun Who Switches Places with him and Says "You're Going to Be Real Sore after We're Done with You."

Roman Chuckles Saying " First You Take Orders From Dolph Now Your Taking Orders From Braun I'm Not Surprised."

Drew clenches his Fists Grabbing Roman's Jaw Roughly Saying " Take That Back Right Now or So Help Me I'll Shove This Knife Down Your Fucking Throat!'

Roman Chuckles again Saying "That Isn't The Only Thing you wanna Shove Down My Throat."

Confusion Hit Both Drew and Braun As Roman Continues " I've Seen how you Two Look at Me. I Know You Two Want Me."

You could Tell Braun Heard Enough Because He Roared at Roman Kicking Him in His Bare Stomach Causing Roman to Whimper in Pain.

Braun Grabs A Whip off the Table Walking Behind Roman Striking Him on His Lower Back Getting another Whimper From Roman.

Braun Doesn't stop Striking his Lower Back until There's a Large Opened Wound.

Braun Walks Infront of Roman Unbuckling Roman's Belt and is About to Strike his Stomach But is quickly stopped by Drew.

Drew says " He's Already Hurt Enough for Today We Need Him Alive."

Braun Uncuffs Roman  Who Collapses on the Floor coughing up Blood  Braun Throws Drew a First Aid Kit saying "You Have I Hour to get Him Patched Up or Your Going in His Place!"

Braun slams the Door Behind Him Locking it  from The Outside. Meanwhile Drew Tries his Best Patching Roman Up.

After He's Done, Roman Says " Why are you Helping Me?" Drew says " Because I'd rather Not see you Get Killed."

############################

I Hour has Passed and Braun Came back But This Time He was Beyond Angry.

He Throws a Newspaper at Them and It Says "MISSING WWE SUPPERSTAR ROMAN REIGNS"

Braun Grabs Roman by the Throat Slamming him Against the wall shouting " We're Not Done with You Yet That was Just The Beginning!"

He Grabs Roman's Belt off The Floor Striking Him On His Bare Stomach Causing Roman to Whimper Loudly.

Braun Removes The Rest of Roman's Clothes Leaving Him in His Black Boxers.

He Motions for Drew Who was Sick to His Stomach walks over to Braun Who Says " You Ruin His Hole I'll Ruin His Mouth."

Drew Nods and Removes His Boxers Looking at Roman Mouthing "I'm Sorry" Drew Removes his Clothes Lining Up with Roman's Hole.

He Looks around The Room for Lube but Doesn't Find any. He says to Braun "Did you Forget to Get Lube?'

Braun Says " I didn't Forget it Instead of Lube Your Using his Blood." Drew's Eyes Widen and He Wonders "Lube For Blood?"

He Snaps out of his Thoughts to See Braun is Already Fucking his Mouth. Drew sees The Bruise on Roman's Stomach was Bleeding and He Wipes some of the Blood onto his Hand Wiping it Onto His Dick and Slides Inside Him.

Meanwhile Braun Who Is watching Roman Barely Take His Dick in his Mouth. Braun Pulls His Hair Yelling " Take My Dick in Your Mouth Like The Bitch you are."

Roman Who is Exhausted Tries His best working on his Dick. Meanwhile Drew Kept Hitting Roman's Prostate Repeatly Until He Feels Himself getting Close and Runs his Hands Down Roman's Abdomen.

After A While Roman Moans Around Braun's Dick and Braun Came down His Throat. Soon Drew Groans and Cums inside Roman.

Drew Collapses On The Floor but Braun Pull Him up on His Knees Saying " Roman Hasn't Came yet."

He Nods wrapping his hands around his Cock Sucking on The Tip and Working his way Down. Braun Smears Some of Roman's Blood on his Fingers and Adds A Finger Inside Him Causing Roman to Groan.

Braun Continues Adding one Finger to another and Drew Feels his Cock Hit the Back of His Throat making Roman Groan again.

Roman instantly Grabs Drew's Hair Bobbing his Head Back and Forth.

Soon Drew Feels His Veins Explode and Roman Cums Down His Throat.

All Three Men are exhausted But Braun Gets Redressed walking out of the Door and Coming Back with a pile of Clothes.

Braun Says "Patch Him Up  and Bring Him to Me when Your Done." After Braun Leaves, Drew Gets Redressed Grabbing the First Aid Kit and Checks on Roman.

Roman was Knocked Out Cold and Drew Makes Sure He's Not Injured. He Finds a Couple Bruises one on His face and some on His Upper Back and One on His Ribs.

Drew Wraps His Lower Back in Gaze  and Gets Him Dressed in the Clothes Braun gave him.

He Carries Roman over His Shoulders Out Of The Room and To where Braun is. Drew Tells Braun That He's Unconscious and They agree to Take Him Back to His House Because They were in Tampa Florida.

############################

(The End)

Hope Everybody Enjoyed

XOXO!


	2. Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place When Drew and Braun Take a Unconscious And Tortured Roman Reigns Back to His Home in Florida.
> 
> This Continues from Chapter I
> 
> Hope You Enjoy  
> XOXO

(BEGINNING)

Drew McIntyre and Braun Strowman Decided to take Roman Reigns Home after a Week of Rape and Torture.

After A Long Journey They Finally Made it to The House of Roman Reigns. Nobody was Home At the Time and Drew Searched for a Key Finding one under the mat Letting Themselves in.

############################

When Roman Wakes Up His Vision was Still Very Blurry and He Couldn't Make Out Where he Was. Roman Tries to Get up but Pain Soon Hits His Lower Back and He Realized his Hands were Tied to The Headboard Of The Bed He was Laying on.

Soon Roman hears a Door open and The Same two who Tortured and Rape With him For a Week Drew McIntyre and Braun Strowman.

Braun Unties Roman's Ankles Ripping Off The Duck Tape and Blindfold that Was Covering His Eyes.

Roman Groans when He Felt Drew Applying Pressure on his Lower Back Finding Out he was Applying an Ice Pack.

Braun Pull Roman's Black Jeans Along with his Gray Boxers Wrapping around His Cock Sucking and Biting on the Tip.

Drew Softly Kisses Down Roman's Neck Causing Roman To Moan Softly. Braun Massages His Balls with His Other Hand getting another Moan From Roman.

Roman Titled his Head Giving Drew more access to his Neck. Drew Pulls Roman's Shirt Down  his Shoulders Kissing down His Jawline and Chest.

 Braun Pulls Off His Clothes Positioning at His Entrance and Slamming Into Him Getting a Whimper from Roman.

Roman Feels Drew's Erection Through his Jeans Poking His Back and Says "Let it Out."

Drew Raised a Brow and said "You Sure? You are Week and Sore. Don't Want to Do anymore Damage."

Roman Nods Proofing to Drew That he was Not Week. Drew Unfastened His Belt and Jeans Pulling Them Down Along with His Black Boxers.

 Drew Positions at Roman's Mouth watching Him Lick and Suck on the Tip. Braun Pulls Drew Back Kissing Him Passionately and Watches Roman Take Drew's Dick in His Mouth Nice and Slow.

Braun Continues Kissing Drew Running his Fingers through His hair and Continues Thrusting Deeper Inside Roman.

Roman Feels The Tip of Drew's Dick hit the Back of his Throat and Continues Deepthroating His Dick Hearing Drew Moan Through the Kiss.

Soon Braun Thrusts Harder Once again and Cums Inside Roman. Braun Breaks The Kiss with Drew Pulling out of Roman and Orders Drew to Suck The Cum Off.

Braun Pulls Drew's Hair Saying "You Love Sucking Cock and Having Your Cock Sucked Don't You Cock Slut."

Roman Feels Drew's Veins Explode and Cums Down His Throat. Braun Unties Roman's Wrists and Watches Roman Lick Him Clean.

Braun Pulls Drew up Watching Him Collapses Against Braun Who Pulls him and Roman Close Saying "We wanted to Spend The Week with You and Figured this was Best."

Roman Chuckles Saying "You could have Just asked me But This Idea was way better then you just asking."

Braun Nods And Soon All of them are In a Deep Sleep.

Hope You Guys Enjoy! XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> What'd You Guys Think?
> 
> Hopefully You Guys Enjoyed It
> 
> XOXO


End file.
